


Fixing the Broken

by StayTrippyLittleHippie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Possession, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayTrippyLittleHippie/pseuds/StayTrippyLittleHippie
Summary: Harry is very aware of his hero complex, and he is starting to realize that it may have some deeper issues in his life than he realized. When he saves Ginny from a death eater during the chase at the ministry, Harry falls victim to a worse fate.Or maybe he finds himself being saved. Either way, Voldemort's plans have changed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 48
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read because I don't have one. 
> 
> This one got away from me.   
> Will update tags as needed.

Harry officially hated his hero complex.

He used to think it was just a mocking term that Hermione coined for what he thought was just caring too much. But in this situation, yet again facing death, instead of the usual certainty he felt knowing that his friends were safe or the determination that he would feel to stop whatever evil it was that was plaguing the school, he felt disappointment, shame, and fear.

He had been fooled into believing Sirius was in danger, and rushed in to save the day without thinking anything through first. No… that was not entirely true. He tried to ask for help or he would have if there was an adult left at the school that he could trust. Someone strong enough to help him. They had all been taken away from him again, and when he went to the last person on earth he should have put his trust in… well he wasn’t exactly surprised when Snape turned out to be useless and turned his back on him as he was about to be cursed by his most hated professor.

**T** he Death Eater chasing him was relentless. Spell after spell flew towards him. Harry relied on instinct alone to either dodge or block each attack. The man screamed in rage as another, the cruciatus curse, flew past his head and just grazed his ear. He thought for a moment the man had blasted it off the pain was so great, but had no time to actually check. He assumed it was fine when the man shouted after him again and he could still hear just fine.

“You little bastard! She was mine! I’ll find her again and make an honest pureblood out of her. Someone in that blood traitor family needs to keep their line pure!”

Oh right. Hero complex.

The Death Eater had almost taken Ginny as they were fleeing the Hall of Prophecy. The way that monster grabbed her. The way that Ginny screamed… Harry didn’t even think twice. A blasting curse to the man’s hand set Ginny free in only a moment, but set the man’s rage on Harry instead.

“I might even give her a couple of little brats. Need to increase the population. We are just overrun with mudblood's and freaks nowadays,” The man snarled and tossed another curse at Harry with his remaining hand. 

Ok. Maybe Harry didn’t hate his hero complex, but he did wish that he wasn’t as gullible as he was to land them all in their current situation in the first place. If he had just thought things through, instead of the desperation he felt at the thought of losing his godfather…

A flash of blue light hit Harry on his left leg, and he tumbled to the ground, a sharp burning pain filling the spot where it hit. He pulled himself back up, but he found he could not put any weight on his leg. There was no running away anymore. He had to find a place to hide. 

Harry turned a corner and found himself staring at a maze of plain looking numbered doors with names plastered on them. If Harry were to guess, he would assume they were offices. He darted down the hall and reached out with his wand arm and tried to open one.. The Prophecy was clutched close to his chest to try and hide some of the soft blue light it let out. 

“Come on, little boy…” The death eater called.

The door didn’t open. Harry tried alohomora, but it didn’t budge. He entertained the idea of blasting it open, it would be obvious he was hiding in there. Harry limped another door instead…

“Come out come out wherever you are..” Harry heard the man call. He was getting closer.

Harry tried another door. The light from the prophecy might give him away. He should get rid of it but then this would all truly be for nothing.

“You know… there is a long list of people who want their revenge on you.” Harry could hear him getting closer.

He tried another door. He couldn’t catch his breath.

“There are witches and wizards who lost everything the moment your bitch of a mother threw herself in front of you. Since we can’t get to her, you're all that’s left.”

He tried another door.

“Think of it just being me crossing my name off the list. For that and for my hand you blew off. Kind of dark there Harry. You haven't been thinking naughty thoughts lately have you? Want to get some of that aggression out?”

Harry turned a corner, and tried another door.

“If you come out nice and easy, I might even make this quick. A hand for a hand? How does that sound? Well, a maybe curse or two. Can’t forget all the trouble you’ve caused us over the years by just existing.”

Harry tried another door. He didn’t usually panic like this… Where was everyone? Were they alright? If they didn’t make it out of this because of him….

“”You know, I overheard Bellatrix and that mutt talking about what they would do to you. I think they hate you more than I do.”

Bang the sound of a blasting curse startled Harry and he moved further down the hall.

“Bellatrix’s plan seemed simple enough, but i think you know the outcome of her and her favorite curse…”

Bang. Harry came upon the end of the hall. Thankfully he saw one of the office doors open slightly, as if someone simply forgot to close it as they left. If he survived this, Harry thought he would send them a gift basket.

“People say you go mad in Azkaban,” BANG “ But she was always a vicious and cruel woman, but when she thought she lost the Dark Lord?” BANG “ well, she always did claim to love him the most. She wasn’t the same. Azkaban has only enhanced her… well.. You saw her.”

Inside the office was mostly bare. There was only a desk, a bookshelf built into the wall, and a yellow light that dangled from the ceiling, swinging with the force of the blasting spells. There was nowhere to hide.

“And the wolf? Well, I pity you if he gets his hands on you.”

BANG Harry locked the door and moved behind the desk.

“ Me, I know my purpose. Repopulate the wizarding world with proper pureblood brats. That freak always did have a thing for the younger ones.”

BANG it wouldn’t be enough.

“Not even to help repopulate. He just likes to fuck them after he bites them.”

BANG. He gripped the prophecy tighter in his hand.

“Are you prepared for that Harry? Are you ready for the big bad wolf to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore? I’m sure if you ask him nicely he might even help you enjoy it...”

BANG! Harry had his wand up and cast a disarming spell as quickly as he could and made to roll out of the way of the oncoming cruciatus curse, his leg crumbled beneath him and instead of landing upright he just fell to the ground. .

“You little…” Harry wasn’t fast enough for the blue light that hit him in the arm the same sharp burning pain erupted where it hit. He screamed and dropped the prophecy, and it shattered on the floor.

The man’s face turned pale under his mask as he realized what had happened. Harry, still fighting through the pain, raised his wand to defend himself. He aimed for the man’s other hand, but was not quick enough. Another flash of blue light, on his wand arm, left him in more pain and defenseless.

No one is coming to save me. Harry thought. N o one ever comes to save me, and I don’t know if I can escape this time.

“You damn brat. What have you done? He’ll have our heads....” The man looked more enraged than afraid. Harry knew that made him even more dangerous. “Crucio.” 

Harry screamed and screamed and screamed. There were no thoughts running through his head except the agony the curse caused. He couldn’t even beg the man to stop. His body thrashed on the ground in a feeble attempt to escape before his back arched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

The spell was released and Harry struggled to catch his breath, coughing and wheezing

“You’d think you would be better at hide and seek after what happened last time.”

“You’d think…. You wouldn’t talk so much if you were trying to hunt someone down,” Harry bit back. Without hesitation. He might not survive this, but he wasn’t going down without some sort of fight. 

Harry screamed again as the flash of red light hit him square in the chest. 

“You need to learn some manners before I bring you to the Dark Lord,” The man spat. “Is this how they let students behave now? Letting them smart off to their betters?”

The spell was released and Harry didn’t think breathing had ever been so painful.

“There is no one to save you this time. No mommy to jump in front of you,” The man sneered.

There was no point in arguing. The man was right. He was alone. He was always alone. Especially in these situations. The small moments of comradery didn’t mean much in the end when he was always facing the enemy by himself. Why did he have to have a damn hero complex? He could at least be fighting alongside his friends still. 

“Fuck… off…” Harry panted through labored breaths.

The man cast again and Harry screamed, his back arching, and head slamming onto the floor.

"When I'm through with you, I'm going to drag you to that damn wolf myself," the man walked over and stomped on Harry's cursed arm as he released the spell. Harry whimpered and choked back tears. He could hardly understand the words the man was telling him. His brain struggled to catch back up to the situation he was in besides pain. 

"You think you know pain little boy? That wolf has been known to keep his victims for days. And what a prize you will be." The man wrapped his only hand around Harry's throat and squeezed. Blood from his stump dripping onto Harry’s chest. How has he not passed out from blood loss? "Maybe I'll watch him fuck you into the ground like the animal he'll make you. I've heard his cock is like an actual dog’s. He's going to tear you in two with his cock alone."

Harry couldn’t fight back. The pain in his arms drained him of any strength. He looked pathetic, clawing weakly at the man’s only hand wrapped around his throat. 

"What am I saying," The man pulled Harry's face close to his, and Harry could smell the stench of his breath. " You're already an animal. Your whore of a mother's blood runs through your veins. Anything that freak fucking into you would be an improvement!" The man spat, and shook him. Harry saw spots in his vision. "You'll be begging for the Dark Lord when he-"

Bang

The man screamed as he was thrown off of Harry with a familiar red light. Harry coughed and struggled to get air back into his lungs. His skull felt like it had a hippogriff dancing on it and he struggled to lift it back up. His body felt like it had been thrown in a fireplace filled with needles. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Morton. Did you not understand when I told you that the boy was mine?"

no no no no no no no no no no

Harry knew that voice.

The man, Morton, didn't stop screaming as Lord Voldemort stepped in the office. Harry tried crawling away as best he could, but he was in so much pain and so tired. He wanted to cover his ears and block out the noise...

"And it seems you smashed my prophecy." Voldemort looked past Harry and he followed his gaze to the remains of the glass orb on the ground. "A pity... Don't worry Harry. I don't blame you. After all, you are the only one in the world who is as desperate to hear its contents as I am. The answers it could have held..."

Morton never stopped screaming as the Dark Lord spoke. "It seems as though I need to teach my Death Eaters some manners of their own if this is how they behave when I am not around." Voldemort turned his gaze towards Morton , and flicked his wand. The man screamed louder and louder until blood and saliva started coming out of his mouth. The power radiating off Voldemort was intense, and Harry did not think he had ever felt anything like it before. 

He couldn't keep his head up anymore. Everything hurt. His scar burned and warned him of the danger he already knew was upon him.

With another flick of his wand, Morton was thrown against the wall and the noise stopped. Harry hoped, for the man's sake, that he was dead.

Voldemort turned his attention to Harry who was shaking out of pain and fear. His head rested on the cold floor, and his arms bent awkwardly at his sides. His one remaining limb that didn’t get hit with the blue curse twitched in an effort to crawl away, but it was no use. 

"Did you hear it then?" Voldemort asked, his tone remaining polite. “The prophecy?” 

Harry couldn't find his voice, his ears were ringing. He could only shake his head in denial.

"Are you lying to me, Harry?" Voldemort stepped forward and kneeled down so Harry could look up directly into his eyes like he did a year ago in the graveyard. "After I went through all that trouble to save you?"

Harry shook his head again, "No," his own voice sounded pathetic. Save me? 

Voldemort grabbed Harry by his chin and directed his head so that Harry was forced to look him in the eyes., He knew what was coming next.

"NO! I didn't, I swear." Harry was shocked at the fear he found in his voice. "I couldn't" He didn't want Voldemort in his head. If it was anything like what Snape did… no it was going to be worse. Snape promised it would be worse. Isn’t that what the lessons were supposed to be for? If not to block him out, maybe to withstand the pain he would feel?

“I didn’t have any time to hear it,” Harry explained. His voice raspy from screaming. 

"Harry, are you afraid? Did my Death Eater hurt you too badly?”" Voldemort's voice was taunting in it's calmness, and concern. “Don’t fight me, and I’ll be quick. You won’t feel a thing.” 

Why was he pretending to care? What game was he playing? Harry would rather he just took what he wanted and either killed him or left. He couldn’t take the false concern. He hated it more than the torture . 

Harry shook his head again. "No, it hurts. It always hurts. It can’t be gentle.” Harry took in a deep breath and said with more bravery than he felt. “ Don’t lie to me, just do it." such a child. He was glad his friends couldn't see him now.

Voldemort's hand paused near Harry's head, his own tilt in curiosity. "Who has been using legilimency on you?"

Harry froze. 

He couldn't tell him about Snape. It might ruin everything. 

"I-I..." He never told his friends how horrible the Occlumency lessons were. Hour after hour of Snape ripping into his mind. The pain he felt as he tried to fight the twisted man out of his head. Harry swore that Snape was just trying to leave him more vulnerable for Voldemort, but everyone dismissed his fears saying that Dumbledore trusted him therefore Harry should. The shakes, the headaches, the jumpiness and the pain he would feel after every lesson spoke otherwise.

"I'll find out anyway, whether you tell me or not." Voldemort grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him up so that Harry couldn't turn his head to look away. Harry could not hold himself up with his cursed arms, so Harry felt the full pull of Voldemort’s hand in his hair. 

" Please," Harry couldn't believe his own ears. " Please. I- "

Voldemort paused, and looked down at Harry. Neither one of them knew who was more shocked at his words. "I never thought I would hear you beg over something so simple." Voldemort brought down his other hand and brushed it across Harry's cheek making him flinch.

“I don’t like legilimency,” Harry felt the need to explain. He wasn’t going to be called a coward over something so stupid as his hair being pulled. “It hurts.” 

Voldemort laughed. “Have you been receiving occlumency lessons Harry? Were you expecting to block me out of your mind? Our connection runs deeper than that I think. You couldn’t block me out even if you were a master.”

His other hand moved towards Harry’s scar, and Harry flinched. "If it's done by a skilled legilimens it's not going to hurt. Whoever did it to you, must either be terrible at the art , or truly hate you to cause this kind of fear. I wonder why Dumbledore would allow this to happen to you in the first place.” 

Allow what? He was training to defend his mind, which seemed pointless now. There was no escape.

Harry kept his mouth shut, but Voldemort seemed unconcerned with a response. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. 

Acting braver than he felt, Harry opened his eyes to look into Voldemort's. But did not feel the usual pain of legilimency. 

"There is another alternative I am curious to try... " Voldemort suggested. “Your choice. I will get my answer either way seeing as you can’t exactly run away this time, and I do deserve a reward for saving you.” 

Harry didn't argue, nor did he accept. His silence was the best answer he could give.

“I need to hear you say it, Harry. Which one do you want?”

“What is the alternative?”

If he was going to have a choice, he needed details, but Voldemort just replied “It won’t hurt if you don’t fight me. Who knows you might even enjoy it.” 

Harry didn’t know the right answer. Should he choose legilimency and feel the agony that Snape promised he would feel? Or choose whatever it was that Voldemort had in mind. Would his friends be disappointed that he chose something that hurt less? Should he play the hero? 

“Tick Tock, Harry. I don’t have all night.” Voldemort warned. 

Harry hated the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, “The other one.” and Voldemort smiled. 

"Close your eyes, and don't fight me," He instructed. Harry could only nod and close his eyes. Voldemort’s hand loosened its hold on Harry's head and his other wrapped around Harry’s back to help hold him up. 

His heart raced. What had he done? Just to hide from a little pain? What was Voldemort going to do to him? He should have just practiced Occlumency more. He shouldn’t have been so gullible and fell for another of Voldemort’s tricks. Is that what this was? Another trick? Why did he have to pick now of all times to be a coward. It was too late for regrets though. 

Harry's thoughts seemed to halt when he felt Voldemort’s lips on his own. 

His instinct was to shoot his eyes open and push him away, but with Voldemort's instructions and his useless arms, Harry forced his eyes to remain shut.

What was this? Some joke? Some tick for humiliation? What was Voldemort looking for again?

It was gentle at first like a chaste first kiss almost like what he had between him and Cho, except this time it was him who had been crying, and there may or may not be a dead man laying a few meters from them. 

Voldemort tilted Harry’s head and coaxed his lips to part with his forked tongue and Harry could only obey. He pulled Harry in closer to himself, and Harry felt his heart start to beat out of his chest. What was happening?

His forked tongue explored Harry’s mouth, and his thoughts raced. The Dark Lord certainly didn’t smell like Harry thought he would. It wasn’t anything outrageous, just… clean. Harry was expecting him to smell like the monster he looked, but instead he smelled just normal. He tasted normal too, Harry didn’t know why that was so shocking to him.

Harry gasped as Voldemort maneuvered them so Harry’s back was on the ground, with Voldemort pressing down above him. It was then he began to struggle, and panic. His cursed arms lifting up to push weakly against the Dark Lord’s shoulders.

The Death Eater’s words from earlier filled his head . “Are you prepared for that Harry? Are you ready for the big bad wolf to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore? I’m sure if you ask him nicely he might even help you enjoy it...”

Harry couldn’t seem to catch his breath. His one good leg kicked out from under him. 

Relax Voldemort hissed against Harry’s lips. His tongue entered back into Harry’s mouth, his hands grabbing Harry’s hips and holding him down. 

Voldemort’s knee moved between Harry’s legs and pressed himself harder onto him. Harry sucked in a breath out of shock and no no I don’t want to. It shouldn’t feel…. No no no not with him I’m scared I’m scared I should have fought more pleasepleaseplease . 

Harry took a breath to tell him to stop, but found he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe out at all. It was if something was entering his lungs and couldn’t be forced out. 

If Harry could open his eyes, he would have seen Voldemort's form turn to black smoke as he moved onto Harry’s lungs. 

Harry’s mouth remained open as the black smoke entered into him. His back arched and he struggled to breathe his hands clawing at the floor, unable to fight off the invasion. 

His scar burned . Everything hurt. He wanted to scream at the horror he allowed to happen, when he heard Voldemort’s cold voice in his head. 

Is this all it took to break you, Harry? You know, I always wanted to be the one to do it, but I don’t think I had anything to do with this… 

Then Harry couldn’t see the office anymore. He was thrown into his own memories. 

Harry ran through his memories. His mind felt so cold, he could see his breath in front of him. His memories frozen onto the walls like magical paintings. As he passed them, they played out in front of him. 

He was running away from the Death Eater, his taunting words promising pain waiting for him. A list of people waiting to get their hands on him. He can’t think about it now, have to get away, need to hide…

Umbridge held her wand to Harry’s scar like she was about to win some sort of prize. The cruciatus curse on her lips. The one last chance he had, Snape, walked out the door moments before without a single care that Harry was tied up and at her mercy. No one was coming to help them...

Snape sneered down at Harry as he panted on the floor from yet another round of legilimency. It hurt. Snape's words taunting him about how weak and pathetic he was. He couldn’t face his own family let alone fight a dark lord. What makes him think he can teach other students how to defend themselves? No one was coming to help him. 

Students in the hall calling him a liar and a murder. He can see the hate in their eyes. It is so familiar. He grew up seeing that look. It followed him everywhere he went. A Hufflepuff cast a jinx that sliced his bag open, his books spilling onto the floor. Some students laughed. No one lent a hand to help him. 

His uncle backhanded him across the face as he called him a freak. Harry didn’t know how his hair grew back overnight. His uncle’s large hand dragged him towards the cupboard where he would spend the next week in total darkness. No one came to save him. He was punished if he cried. 

His aunt left him behind on a shopping trip. She hopped that something would happen to him and that he would never come back. Harry spent the next three days hiding in the alley in the cold. The police came to find him, and said nothing as his aunt sneered at him as he walked back into the house. 

No one came to help. 

So many memories of being alone. Even with his friends right next to him. 

How could they understand? They had families who wanted them. Harry was always sent away. 

So cold. 

So alone. 

He didn’t want to fight anymore. But he had to. He had to earn their love. That's how he got to stay at Hogwarts isn’t it? They loved the enigma of the Boy-Who-Lived. Who would care about the freak who lived in the cupboard? 

Please, don’t leave me. Please…

Why doesn’t anyone want me?

Suddenly, he was small again, sitting inside his cupboard. Through the crack in the door, he could see The Dursleys. He could smell their dinner and hear their laughter. His aunt praised her son for a project he just finished for school. 

Then he could hear and see the Weasleys sitting in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, chatting and yelling at some prank the twins had pulled. He banged on the door, and begged to be let out. Was this a memory?

He could even hear Sirius telling Ron, and Hermione a story of when he was at Hogwarts. Sirius promised to show them one of the tools he and James invented just to prank Snape. 

Harry screamed and banged his small fists on the door. 

Why didn’t anyone hear him?

Why didn’t he get to have a family?

Maybe if he proved himself to them they would want him. 

He was so cold.

Harry had curled himself into a ball and started crying. He couldn’t remember where he was anymore. There were so many thoughts suffocating him. This was worse than Snape's lessons. At least he knew those were going to end. 

Harry didn’t realize how cold he was until he felt warm arms wrapped around him and was being held. 

“Please stop,” Harry begged in his small voice. “Please stop. I don’t want to watch anymore.” 

“I’m not doing this, Harry,” Voldemort’s voice was calm as he pulled Harry into his lap. “This is your mind. You are doing this to yourself.”

Harry’s small head fell onto Voldemort’s chest. He turned his head away so that he didn’t have to watch the memories anymore, and covered his ears so he didn’t have to listen to their love . He could block them all out and hide away. 

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you join them?” Voldemort asked in genuine concern. His original intention for entering Harry was temporarily forgotten. 

“They don’t want me. They already have families. I haven't been strong enough for them,” Harry whispered. “I have to keep fighting, I have too.. Too…”

A memory played out outside of the cupboard door. 

“SHUT UP FREAK! What have I told you about making too much noise? My family is trying to enjoy a nice evening, so don’t go spoiling it for us.” His uncle banged on the door.

“Please, Uncle. I haven't eaten-” 

Harry was silenced with another loud bang and his uncle shouting “SHUT UP! You won’t get anything if you keep back talking me!”

Harry shook from the cold and the fear. He was too small, too weak to fight back. 

“It seems my ever so faithful Death Eaters has been lying to me.” Harry felt Voldemort’s arms tighten around him in anger. “You were supposed to be mine to break but it seems... “ Voldemort looked down at the small child in his arms. 

“No… I’m not broken,” Harry lifted his head to look into Voldemort's red eyes with defiance. Tears falling from his eyes. 

“Aren’t you?” Voldemort looked to the locked cupboard door. 

Harry flinched as he heard his Uncle stomp closer and buried his head back into Voldemort’s warm chest. 

“What is it that you want, Harry?” Voldemort asked, his arms still wrapped around Harry. “I could stop him.”

“He’s just in my head. I’ll be fine,” Harry said stubbornly. “Don’t you have a prophecy to search for?”

“I do, but this is more important.” The way Voldemort said it, struck something as odd within Harry. 

“How could some muggle be more important than the thing you’ve been fighting to get all year for?” Harry shifted in his arms to get away, but Voldemort’s arms tightened and even drew his cloak around them both. So warm… “what are you doing?”

“It seems I am giving you what you asked for. If I can’t break you, then…” Voldemort trailed off, and pulled out his wand. 

“I didn’t ask you for-”

Harry yelled in shock when a jet of white light burst from Voldemort’s wand and blew the cupboard door off its hinges. 

“What have you done, freak?” His uncle shouted and stomped over to his cupboard, a cricket bat in his hand. 

“No, no, no! Stop you can’t! They will kick me out! I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Harry seemed to forget that this was all in his head. His panic made the walls freeze and his uncle seemed to grow in size. His aunt, who was standing in the living room, stretched until her features made her look more bird like than human. 

Voldemort Ignored Harry’s words, and pulled them both out of the cupboard. The man looked almost bored facing the muggle. Harry clutched the Dark Lord’s robes in fear. “You’re not scared he will hurt you?” Voldemort asked the small child. 

“I-I-...” Was he? No. Pain was certain in this house. But the uncertainty of what was outside of the walls, of his cupboard… “They’ll leave me. I don’t want to be alone.”

“They’ve already left you alone Harry. They all have. Who else is here defending you from your own mind? Has anyone ever stopped them before?” Voldemort’s question hit home, and Harry clutched the dark lord’s robes tighter. 

No. Never. 

“Your friends, your professors… They are all with their families. They have their priorities and you aren’t one of them. They claim to love you, and want you as one of their own, but when have they ever proved their words?” Voldemort moved Harry behind him as his uncle advanced with his weapon. 

“Freak of nature, is what you are! We welcome you into our home. Feed you, clothe you and you have the audacity to destroy my house!” His uncle's voice didn’t sound normal. It growled and shook the icy walls. 

“Teach that brat a lesson! It’s his fault we are stuck with him! He needs to earn his place!” His aunt screeched, her long arms shook at him in uncontrolled rage. 

With a lazy wave, green light shot out of the end of Voldemort’s wand and both muggles fell dead to the ground and disintegrated into dust. 

Harry stared at the spot where their bodies were. “Where will I go? I have no home…” Harry’s small voice shook with tears. 

Voldemort kneeled down so that he and Harry were face to face. “Your friends won’t take you in. They have families to protect. They will choose them over you every time.” His words made Harry more upset, the walls piling on more and more ice. He was so cold…

“I …. I can’t tell them. I have to.. I have to… I have to be strong. They want me to be strong and take care of myself.” Harry whimpered. 

“Do they? They never tell you anything important, they haven’t given you the skills you need to survive,” Voldemort pulled Harry back into his embrace. “How can they want you to be strong, and abandon you every time you need them?”

Harry felt so confused. What was he supposed to do? “I’m alone.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve never been alone,” Voldemort’s quiet words shook the walls. “I could have killed you time and time again. I should have .” His arms tightened around Harry. “Instead I’ve spent my time plotting to end your very existence. To destroy you. When all I had to do was this.” 

Harry was suddenly very aware of the position he was in. Warm and safe in the Dark Lord’s arms after he killed a memory of the people who had tormented him his entire life. The walls started to melt. 

“I can’t,” Harry tried to push away. He wasn’t allowed to want this, especially not from his enemy. The man who killed his parents, and was the reason he was with those awful muggles in the first place. 

As if reading his thoughts, Voldemort said “I’m not the one who placed you here. I’m not the one who trapped you with this filth or locked you in a cupboard. You could have had a family. You could have felt wanted this whole time.”

Harry started crying like the child he was. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Voldemort ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “ You don’t have to. I’m not leaving. I’ll always have a way back into your thoughts. Remember.. You can’t block me out even if you wanted to. You’re never alone.”

Harry was ashamed when he realized he didn’t know how he felt about those words. He was desperate for any kind of stability and safety and it seemed as though Voldemort had realized the same thing. 

“I wanted to break you, but I think it would be more satisfying to peace you back together.”

Outside in the office, Albus Dumbledore found the possessed Boy-Who-Lived lying still on the ground. His eyes only opened when the headmaster drew close. His red eyes staring back at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a habit, I don't want to write chapters this short. But it was just such a good cliffhanger i couldn't resist. 
> 
> Still no beta.

**Hours earlier…**

Severus Snape stepped through the creaky old doors of Grimmauld Place to hear voices arguing at the end of the hall. His stride was faster than usual with the importance of his message. He pushed open the dining room doors to see the Order of the Phoenix debating on the Dark Lord’s next step.

“Why are we still focusing on the damn prophecy when we could be focusing on taking down the death eaters? Attack him while he is still down? We know of several active members that we could stage an accident for,” Elphias Doge stood, his face red with frustration.

“Voldemort’s focus is on the prophecy. It puts Harry in grave danger if he gets his hands on it. It could hold a key for him to gain more power. Just obtaining it would prove to his followers of his strength,” Sirius black argued.

“Well while you are all playing babysitter to a fifteen year old, our enemy is out there gaining power. They aren’t going to play nice and neither should we.”

“Hello Severus,” Dumbledore said loudly, announcing his presence to the group. “We weren't expecting you. I hope everything is alright?”

“Harry Potter was captured by Dolores Umbridge while trying to leave the school. He is convinced that the Dark Lord is holding his Godfather hostage in the hall of Prophecy.” Severus Snape’s words were met with silence until they weren't. 

“You sick bastard. Why didn’t you stop him! He is walking into a trap,” Sirius made to attack the professor but Lupin held him back.

“When I first found him, he was just captured by Umbridge. Draco and his friends were holding Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger at wand point. I could not aid him without attacking her with witnesses in the room. I left to deliver the message, and by the time I came back they were already long gone,” Snape explained. He did not bother to look at the angry Animagus.

“Is my son with him,” Molly Weasley demanded. Only her eyes gave away how afraid she truly was.

“Yes, and your youngest,” Snape answered. “Along with Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom.”

Molly turned to Dumbledore, who was already standing.

“You all know the risk. We get the children out and that is all,” Dumbledore instructed. “Sirius you can’t.” Dumbledore called after the man as he was already walking out the door.

“Like hell if any of you are going to stop me from saving my godson,” Sirius shouted back.

“Let him get caught and thrown back in Azkaban. That will help his godson survive the dark lord," Snape rolled his eyes.

Sirius, always ready for a fight with his childhood rival, turned back and snarled. "At least I know where my priorities are. Does your _master_ still question your loyalty? Are you still torturing children in your spare time at the school to gain his trust?"

"I have my priorities just as you should have yours," Snape narrowed his eyes. "It is my _job_ to fool the Dark Lord. You don't have one. The only thing you are good for is moral support for your godson, and you hardly manage that!"

"You're a fucking fre-"

"Gentleman, please!" Dumbledore pushed past both of them. “We must hurry. Sirius I cannot stop you, but you must know that your actions may not lead to the outcome you were hoping for.”

“I have to do _something.”_ James was the most important thing in his life, if he lost him again Sirius didn’t know if he would survive it. 

“For someone with such clear priorities, you are easily distracted. Is this you got stuck with your fate in the first place? Maybe if you have been more focused on protecting your Godson rather than your thirst for revenge, you wouldn’t be in this situation.” Snape sneered. 

“You-” 

“Let's do this later!” Lupin said as he pushed past his friend. 

Not long later, the Order of Phoenix arrived at the ministry and headed down to the hall of prophecy. They heard the commotion before they saw it. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were standing their ground, surrounded by Death Eaters. 

Dumbledore would be impressed with their bravery if the situation weren’t so dire. The Death Eaters could have killed them at any moment, but it seemed as though their deaths were not a priority today. 

He did note however, a missing familiar face. 

Wasting no more time, the Order took action. Each member facing off with another Death Eater. The headmaster raised his wand and shielded an oncoming curse as he headed towards the students. “Where is he?” Dumbledore spoke over the noise. 

“We lost him in the Hall of Prophecy,” Hermione shouted. 

“One of them _grabbed_ me -”

“He was going to kill Ginny-”

“Harry couldn’t get back to us -”

“Alright, alright,” Dumbledore held up his hand. “Stay here, stay hidden. I will find him.” Remus Lupin appeared and ushered the children behind shelter while they defended themselves. 

It didn’t take long to find the blood trail. Amongst the shattered glass, and smoke, Dumbledore found it leading off in the other direction. As he followed it, the feeling of dread wrapped around him. He started running as he began to sense a strong aura of dark magic building stronger and stronger. 

He found the maze of offices with the doors blown off their hinges, and followed the destruction until he saw Harry’s body laying on the ground motionless. Near him the body of a Death Eater that Dumbledore could not yet name was a short distance away. Their hand was missing and blood trailed down the wall where they must have hit their head. How they were still alive, Dumbledore didn’t know. He could hear their labored breathing, but Dumbledore wasted no time in helping them. 

The feeling of dark magic nearly choked him, and he dreaded to find out why.

Harry’s arms and one of his legs held burn marks in the clothing where he assumed Harry had been hit by a curse. Was he not able to get away? Who attacked the death eater?

“Harry..” the Headmaster called out softly. Not knowing if Harry could even hear him.

As he moved closer Harry’s eyes opened, his normal green color was entirely gone. Replaced by Voldemort's blood red. Dumbledore froze.

A smile that looked wrong on Harry’s face appeared, and the boy whispered in a voice not his own “You’ve lost, old man.” 

“Tom…” Dumbledore’s heart ached. There was nothing he could do for Harry at this point without hurting him. “Harry, you must fight him,” He encouraged softly as though speaking any louder would break him.

A cruel laugh came out of Harry’s mouth. “Fight me? He doesn’t have the strength. He never had a chance.”

Dumbledore heard the Death Eater begin to cough. On his own blood or saliva, he did not know nor did he care. “Harry you _must_. Remember what you were taught. Fight him.”

Harry’s head turned, the smile still on his face. “You have no idea do you? Go on then, Harry. Fight me with everything _Severus_ taught you.” 

______________

**Moments before**

_Voldemort ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “ You don’t have to. I’m not leaving. I’ll always have a way back into your thoughts. Remember.. You can’t block me out even if you wanted to. You’re never alone.”_

_Harry was ashamed when he realized he didn’t know how he felt about those words. He was desperate for any kind of stability and safety and it seemed as though Voldemort had realized the same thing._

_“I wanted to break you, but I think it would be more satisfying to peace you back together.”_

“What is that supposed to mean,” Harry asked. “I’m _not_ broken.” 

“Of course you are. I’ve already seen some of the pieces. And I bet if we left this horrid muggle home we would find more,” Voldemort rubbed circles on Harry’s back as he spoke, mocking comfort he was too confused to push away. “It’s easy to break someone. I’ve done it many times. But to fix someone? Well, I'm not one to turn down a challenge.” Voldemort grinned when he heard heavy feet walking down the stairs. “Watch…”

A shadow image of Dudley Dursley came into view, and Harry found himself tense in apprehension. He didn’t know what he wanted to happen. Dudley was known for his “games” all about hurting Harry, but he didn’t know if he wanted him dead either. 

“Come on, freak. Let’s go play. I have a new game I want to try,” the shadow taunted. “I even got us a new toy.” Harry turned his head and saw the thing his cousin was holding. Harry had used something similar to rake the garden before. 

“Do you want me to stop him, Harry, or do you want to go play?” Voldemort asked, his arms still wrapped around him. 

Dudley moved closer, more shadow than human. “I don't want to,” Harry whimpered. 

“Are you sure? You said it yourself, Harry. You’re not broken. Make him go away,” Voldemort encouraged. 

Dudley moved closer still, and Harry’s childhood fear of the other boy paralyzed him. He was too small and they were too big and he was never strong enough to fight back. How was he supposed to get away from something in his own head? “I can’t.”

“Do you want me to help you? I can make him stop, Harry. You’ve seen how powerful I am. A little thing like this will be nothing.” Voldemort offered, whispering in his ear. 

Dudley raised the small rake in his hand. “Harry hunting is going to be much more fun now don’t you think?”

“No,” Harry struggled to get away from his cousin, but Voldemort held him in place. “No, no! Stop it! Let me go!”

“Stop your him, Harry. You’re stronger than he is.”

_No. I’m not._

“You’re a wizard. _Stop him.”_

“I can’t!” The shadow was too close now. “I’m scared. I can’t. Please let me go. He’s going to hurt me” _again._ If he hurt his family, everyone will know what a monster he is. They would know that he really was a freak. The house shook with Harry’s confusion. He couldn’t save himself, he couldn’t stop his cousin, and if he asked Voldemort for help, _the only person who has offered and succeeded…_

The Shadow disappeared the same as his aunt and uncle did. “Poor thing. You don’t even know _how_ to ask for help do you?”

Harry remained frozen. 

Voldemort surprised Harry by picking him up off the floor and moving them both into the living room. Harry had to wrap his arms around Voldemort’s neck for stability, as he sat them both down on the couch. Harry would have laughed at the odd sight that they made if Harry wasn’t so overwhelmed. 

The Dark Lord did not bother looking at his surroundings. All his attention was on the small version of the teenager in his arms. “Are you so scared of being alone, that you’ll let them hurt you like this? Harry, this is no way for a wizard to live. Especially one of your standing.” 

Harry couldn’t deny the statement. He was a poor excuse for a hero. Terrified of abandonment by his own abusive family. So desperate for love and acceptance and safety that he was willing to risk _everything_ for it.

“Let me help you Harry. You don’t even have to ask for it,” Voldemort comforted him. “Not yet. Let me show you how broken you truly are. Let me help.” 

It was then that the tv turned on and Harry heard Albus Dumbledore's voice coming out of it. “Harry…” 

As if the night couldn’t get any stranger…

Voldemort smiled and whispered “You’ve lost, old man.” Harry felt his own mouth moving and the same words come out of his mouth. 

“How did you do that.” Harry demanded. 

“ _Tom…”_ Harry heard Dumbledore’s voice again through the screen. _“Harry, you must fight him.”_

Voldemort let out a cruel laugh, and Harry felt himself mimicking his action like a puppet.. “ _Fight me? He doesn’t have the strength. He never had a chance.”_ To Harry, he said “He never gave you a chance. He has left you in this hovel to _rot_. And become complacent. Why else would he allow this to happen to you?”

“That's not true. He wouldn’t,” Harry shook his head, and Voldemort patted him on the back in mock sympathy. He had to be mocking because no kindness ever came from a Dark Lord. 

_“Harry you must remember what you were taught. Fight him.”_ Dumbledore’s voice sounded urgent to Harry. The only thing he was taught about legitimacy is that it was used by horrid people who wanted nothing more than to hurt you. If it was so important to learn, why didn’t Dumbledore teach it to him? _Why wasn’t he helping him?_

“Dumbledore can… he knows legilimency right? Why doesn’t he fight you?” 

“Because he’s not strong enough,” Voldemort said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “He never could stop me from getting to you. Not now, not ever. I always get my hands on you eventually.”

To Dumbledore, he said “ _You have no idea do you?_ Go on then, Harry. Fight me with everything Severus taught you.” 

Harry didn’t know what to do. What was the right thing to do? Fight this parents killer?  
The man who saved, and promised him everything he wanted? Or to give in and let Voldemort have his way. 

“ _Harry…”_ Dumbledore’s desperate voice came through the TV.

The walls started freezing again. It would take days for it to melt, and Harry wasn’t strong enough or knew how to remove it on his own. He didn’t know if he would ever be warm again. 

Voldemort was patient with him. He didn’t say a word as Harry’s panic increased. Decisions like this used to be so easy. What happened? What did Voldemort do to him? Was a few kind words all it took to make him fall apart?

“Ask, Harry.” Voldemort whispered in his ear as he spoke. “All you have to do is ask.”

After only a moment's hesitation, Harry did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next 6 chapters outlined so there is that. 
> 
> Support your local author. Send encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

The battle hadn’t had a moments pause since they arrived. While some members of the order, like Sirius, were focused on battle, others were too busy defending the group of teenagers and guiding them out of danger. 

Eventually, the battle spilled into the main area of the ministry. They were so close to their escape, but were stopped by a Death Eater casting a wall of Fiendfyre that blocked their exit.

Neville, who had been standing next to Lupin leading them away, would have burned to death if Luna had not pulled him to safety in the nick of time. The teenagers had no idea how to fend off the cursed flame, and there were not enough order members to help them do so without taking their attention away from the Death Eaters. They were all trapped.

Sirius, however, felt more alive in that moment than he had in years _. _

He was fighting for his life against his cousin. Spells flew out of her wand just as fast as Sirius could block them. Adrenalin pumped through his veins and he found himself laughing as yet another one of her spells failed to hit their mark.

“Been practicing have we cousin,” Bellatrix taunted. “Life in your little tower getting a bit boring?” 

“Better than bending over for the Dark Lord. How’s your  _ master _ been by the way? Is he keeping you entertained now that you’ve tasted freedom?” The comment made Bellatrix’s look of glee fall from her face and twist into one of fury. A green light shot out at the end of her wand. Sirius easily dodged by stepping to the side. 

“I think you could use a little more practice dueling instead of sitting on the Dark Lords d-” Sirius was interrupted by a loud explosion from his right. 

High above their heads, Harry Potter was falling out of an office window glass surrounding his fall. In one hand, his familiar holly wand was pointed towards the ground, slowing his fall. In the other, a yew wand pointed upwards, sending the glass shooting up at his attacker. 

None of the glass made it past the shield that appeared as Albus Dumbledore jumped out of the window after him. They both landed completely unharmed, Harry standing ready to attack, both wands in his hands, and Dumbledore ready to defend with his back towards his students. 

Ginny was the first one to try and rush to him out of relief and concern as she shouted “Harry!” Dumbledore said nothing as he waved his hand to push her back and she fell to the floor. 

_ Harry  _ shot a sickeningly familiar green curse out of the yew wand, as Dumbledore pulled some debris towards him to block. It shattered into pieces, smoking where it fell.

The battle paused and silence fell.

_ Harry _ flicked the holly wand and Dumbledore nearly became impaled by the large ice spear that appeared at his feet. 

“Harry stop! What are you doing,” Ron shouted as Lupin held him back from approaching his friend.

“His eyes…” Hermione’s hand flew to her mouth. “Look at his eyes.” 

_ Red. _

Voldemort grinned and cast again, this time lightning shot out of his Yew wand and Dumbledore held up a powerful shield to block. “Harry! You must cast him out!” He called. 

Neville had been more focused on protecting his friends from the fiendfyre and was the only one to notice when it started growing more rapidly and shouted “We have to move out of the way,” and started shoving pushing his friends behind a large stone pillar that had fallen over during the battle. 

Voldemort turned his attention to the noise and sent a jet of fire towards the teenagers, Lupin, Ginny and Ron combined barely holding a shield strong enough to block the power of the spell. Dumbledore sent a jet of red light towards Voldemort who easily blocked it with his other wand. 

“I should have done this,  _ ages _ ago,” Voldemort’s voice layered above Harry’s own so it sounded like they were speaking at the same time. The magic coursing through them with their combined power and wands, made them feel almost high on it. “What’s wrong professor? Aren’t you excited? You finally have a clear chance to kill the boy yourself. No one would blame you if you killed him like this. After all, you don’t have a choice.”

Voldemort aimed the fire spell towards Dumbledore and with a wave of his other wand, shattered more glass above their heads that came raining down on them. As the shards fell down, Hermione cast a shield spell to protect them. 

“Harry, stop! Fight him,” Ron shouted, fear for his friend clear in his voice. 

Voldemort was about to cast another spell at the group, when Harry, in his own mind, turned to Voldemort and begged. “Don’t hurt them, please! I can’t lose them.”

“Why not? They haven't done anything for you either. They left you to rot, too. How many times have you faced me on your own while they remained behind,” Voldemort looked down at him but was surprised when he saw the familiar spark of determination in Harry’s green eyes. 

Memories flashed between them of Harry, Ron and Hermione’s moments together in school, laughing, playing, and training together. His love for them gave the Dark Lord pause.

When Voldemort’s attention was brought back to reality, he found he could not turn his wand to the group of friends. “ _ They’re here now.”  _ Harry said in his own head. 

Sensing Voldemort’s distraction, Dumbledore flicked his own wand and the water from the fountain gathered into a large wave that engulfed the Dark Lord and knocked him off his feet. The water turned into a large sphere with a current so strong Voldemort nor Harry could regain their footing. 

In his head, water started pouring in from the floor. Harry couldn’t tell where it was coming from. He panicked and held onto the Dark Lord tighter. 

“You’re not scared of water are you,” Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow down at him. 

“No,” Harry lied. “I just don’t like drowning. 

“You faced the black lake on your own, how could you possibly-”

“I’m more of a flyer alright?” Harry shut his eyes and the water quickly reached the top of the coffee table, and the TV started sparking. 

“No reason to be brave when there is no one to save?” Voldemort contemplated the idea. “Good to know.” 

The water reached Harry’s chest and his breathing quickened. If Harry didn’t do something fast he was going to  _ drown _ . 

“You need to calm down, Harry. I won’t let him get you. I’m more powerful than he is, remember? You need to trust me.” and with that statement, in the real world, Voldemort twisted his yew wand in his hand and burst out of the sphere. A thick shadow surrounded him and he was flying in the air. 

Voldemort brought the two wands together, and raised them high in the air. Dark magic formed into orbs around him and started spinning. The witches and wizards below looked on either in awe or fear of his power. Dumbledore raised his wand in defense and a bright light burst forth. 

A phoenix formed from out of the wand, and Harry heard it’s familiar soothing song. The white light radiated off the creature and flew towards the darkness that the Dark Lord created. The mix of light and dark magic was overpowering and sent a few of the onlookers to their knees. 

In the front of the ministry, several green lights announced new arrivals, including the Minister of Magic himself. The aurors who arrived quickly took action to control the fiendfyre. 

Harry saw everything through the muggle TV in his head. Despite the danger going on outside he, strangely enough, felt safe in the Dark Lord’s arms. He was comfortable and warm despite the frozen walls and water draining through the floors. But his hero instinct rose up in him again. His need to protect his friends, and those around him. 

“We have to stop,” Harry said. “You have to go.”

Voldemort smirked “Are you sure, Harry? They can’t stop us. They can’t even hurt us. Look.” Voldemort held up Harry’s arms and he noticed that the curses that had pained him so much before had disappeared. No amount of pain or mark remained as though it never happened at all. 

“And this power we hold together. Do you want to give that up?” He was right. Harry had never taken any type of drug before, but if he had he was certain that it would never compare to the feeling of pure bliss he felt from the combination of their magics. 

But Harry’s need to protect his friends or otherwise always came first, no matter what safety or comforts or happiness Harry had to sacrifice. Always.  _ It’s not fair. _

“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt,” Harry told him. Certainty forced. 

“You want me to leave,” Voldemort asked. 

“Yes.”  _ No. I shouldn’t want that I shouldn't. It's wrong.  _ **_You’re_ ** _ wrong. I’m betraying my friends by even talking to you like this. I’m ashamed i'm wrong i'm sick i'mwrongi’msicki’mbroken _

“Very well, I’ll go.”

_ No, they will come back. They will hurt me. It’s so cold in here on my own. I don’t want to be alone anymore.  _

“I can come back, Harry,” Voldemort said soothingly. “I can find you again. Has Dumbledore or  _ anyone _ been able to stop me from getting you before?”

“No…”

With Harry’s answer, Voldemort pulled him close, and kissed him on his head. Before vanishing altogether. 

In reality, Harry’s body floated downwards, the dark orbs dissipating. The light of the phoenix doing the same before disappearing back into Dumbledore’s wand. The moment Harry’s feet touched the ground his head was thrown back and black smoke fell from his mouth. As it grew it began to form the Dark Lord who was kissing him once again,  _ did he ever stop, _ arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling. 

Harry collapsed in the Dark Lord's arms, head falling to the side. 

A gasp sounded from the front of the room. The minister of magic finally saw the proof with his own eyes, the Dark Lord’s return. Bellatrix Lestrange took the opportunity to shoot the killing curse at him, just as Sirius Black, ran to push him out of the way. 

At the same time, Dumbledore tried to attack Voldemort again to get him away from Harry, but was blocked by Voldemort’s shield charm. He gently set Harry down on the ground before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. 

No Death Eater escaped now that they were outnumbered, and their master had left them. Dumbledore and Harry’s friends moved quickly to his side to check on him. Dumbledore waved his wand slowly over Harry’s unconscious form searching for any kind of damage. 

“Is he hurt?” Hermione asked, holding Ron’s shaking hand in her own. 

“He’s Harry Potter. Of course he’s hurt,” Ginny commented. 

The minister approached them, his face pale and damp. “Wha- what on earth is going on here!”

“As you can see minister, what I have been trying to tell you for the past year has just been proven. You saw Voldemort with your very own eyes. But it seems just as I have waited for you to aid me in the fight against him, you will just have to wait on me a few moments as I escort my students back to school.” Dumbledore touched Harry’s shoulder and he floated up as though he were on an invisible stretcher. 

“Now see here-” 

“You will wait,” Dumbledore snapped. “Or you will deal with the fallout of announcing his return on your own.” 

The minister wisely took a step back and let the Headmaster pass by, his students following after him. 

_______

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna waited quietly in the hospital wing. The second they stepped foot back onto the school, they were ushered into the Hospital wing. 

Dumbledore sat silently in a bed near them. Earlier, they had each taken turns recalling the events of the night to the headmaster. Ron’s arm rested in a sling, and they all wore some cuts and bruises, and felt like they had run several laps around the quidditch field, but other than that they made it out alright. 

Harry lay unconscious in a hospital bed, curtains drawn around him and Madam Pomfrey working tirelessly to diagnose his condition. He hadn’t made a sound or moved a muscle since they came back to the school an hour ago. 

They all looked up as soon as she stepped out from behind the curtain and gestured for Dumbledore to step inside. The students eagerly wanted to hear what was going on, but magic kept them from listening in. 

“He’s going to be alright,” Hermione said determinedly. 

“Of course he is. He always pulls through.” Ron’s face was set in stone. Staring at the curtain. 

“I’m not so sure. I think anyone would need a little help getting back on their feet after what Harry went through.” Luna stared up at the ceiling, avoiding her friend's eyes. 

“Well of course he... we only meant-”

“We know, Hermione. And if he is alright or not. We will be there for him,” Neville assured her.

They were silent for another moment. Luna swung her feet at the end of the bed, and Hermione found Ron’s hand in hers again. 

“His eyes… did you see his eyes?” Ginny asked, her eyes to the ground. 

“I’m more shocked at his  _ wands,”  _ Neville answered her. “He dueled with two of them. How is that even possible?”

“Aren’t you supposed to explode or something if you use two wands,” Ron asked. 

Hermione, ever the scholar, huffed and explained. “No of course not. But it takes the same amount of magic to cast each spell, so if you used two wands, you would be using twice the amount of magic.” 

“No one ever said Voldemort wasn’t powerful. But Dumbledore was still able to stand up to him.” Ron squeezed her hand and sat down on the bed next opposite Luna. “I’ve never even heard of magic being cast like that before.”

Luna looked around at her friends and asked in her soft voice “But why did he leave Harry in the end?”

“He got kicked out of course,” Ginny answered certainly. “Harry fought him off.”

“As powerful as Voldemort is?” 

Hermione shook her head. “No. Occlumency only needs a small amount of magic to work. It’s all in the strength of mind. Maybe while he was distracted fighting off Dumbledore, Harry was able to get one over on him.” 

They all looked back at the closed curtain in silent awe. 

“No one said Harry wasn’t powerful either,” Neville said before joining Luna on the bed. 

___

“It’s a miracle he is alive, Albus,” Madam Pomfrey started. 

“Isn’t it always?” The light hearted joke did not reach either of them.

“His magic is nearly completely drained. And you told me about the curses that you found, Albus, but I see nothing. There is no trace except Voldemort's dark magic still lingering in him.” 

“Will he recover?”

“Yes, with enough rest and care. He will have to delay going back to his relatives. They are not equipped to deal with this kind of magical trauma. I doubt anyone besides a skilled healer would.” 

Albus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “That is not an option. He will have to return on schedule. His safety depends on it.”

Madam Pomfrey threw her hands up and snapped “What good is my expertise if you do not use them? You may as well hire some muggle nurse, as much as you listen when it comes to Mr. Potter.”

“I will arrange for help, Madam. Don’t you worry. Harry will be well cared for.”

In his dreams, Harry was back in his cupboard, cold and alone. Wishing for the warmth of someone he wasn’t supposed to miss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments save lives and encourage writers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta, but the offer is there. 
> 
> Thanks for making it this far.

The summer wasn’t nearly as hot as the previous one, but it still caused the local muggles to pause as they got ready for their daily activities. Harry’s uncle came prepared this year, and purchased the most advanced cooling unit money could buy. His aunt remained inside most of the day to hide away from the heat, and his uncle went to work early every morning and returned late at night. Every time Harry saw him, he became more and more upset when he found out that Harry was still there. Harry took to hiding in his room to avoid all of them. 

There were several odd things that changed about this summer. Dumbledore promised him he would have an around the clock guard at his house for his safety, and once every few days, there was a healer that stopped by to check on his recovery. 

She never stayed very long; Harry was under the impression that she was uncomfortable with muggles or at least the way the Dursley's kept their house. Harry wondered if she noticed the distinct lack of photos of him around the house or the way his aunt glared at him from across the room. 

Dudley confused Harry most of all. One morning before he left to go hang out with his friends, he stopped by Harry's room and told him good morning. Then in the afternoon before for dinner, he’d ask Harry if he had eaten yet. If Harry said that he hadn't, then he made sure that Harry was given dinner. And not just the suspicious stuff that his Aunt would bring him. 

His cousin brought him some of whatever his aunt cooked that afternoon. Harry could hear his uncle arguing with him downstairs. “He doesn’t deserve it! You can’t give any food from your table to an animal. It will never leave!” 

“It’s fine, dad, leave it,” Dudley replied. Harry could hear his heavy steps on the stairs. 

“You mark my words! We’ll never be rid of him at this rate!” 

When Dudley came to his room, he knocked gently on Harry’s door. Harry contemplated for a moment just ignoring him, but decided to let him in. 

“Hi.” His cousin announced. 

“Hello,” Harry replied plainly. 

“I brought you dinner.” Dudley held out the plate to him. There was a small piece of steak with mashed potatoes and green beans on the side. 

“Thanks…” Harry hesitated taking it from him. “I don’t think your dad will be very happy if an animal ate his food.”

Dudley flinched. “I don’t think you’re an animal.” 

Harry’s eyebrows rose in surprise. It was the nicest thing Dudley had ever said to him. “Thanks I guess.” 

Dudley pushed the plate towards him and Harry took it. With a nod, his cousin walked back downstairs. Harry heard his aunt crying over her son about how sweet and charitable he was. 

“Don’t expect to eat like that every night boy!” His uncle called up the stairs. “We waste enough on you as it is!”

“What the hell was that about,” Harry thought to himself as he shut the second bedroom door, and sat down on his bed. He could only eat a few bites before he felt too nauseous to continue. 

His cousin did a few more odd things like that. He brought Harry a large snickers bar he had bought from the store and left it on Harry’s bed while he was in the restroom. Then, while the healer was in the house checking in on Harry’s condition, he stopped by and sat in the living room while she did her work. Aunt Petunia tried to put a stop to it almost immediately, but moved away with a glare from her son and cried softly in the other room. Dudley was thankful his father wasn’t there to see it. 

Harry didn’t know what to think about the change that came over his cousin. Was he cursed? Was he sick? He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

Another change Harry noticed was he was not as scared of his relatives as he used to be. Something about seeing them all die by the Dark Lord’s hand in his head, and turn to dust must have something to do with it. Harry did however feel a bone chilling cold in him whenever he was in the house and he was certain it had nothing to do with his uncle's new cooling system. 

His friends wrote to him every day, giving him their encouragement and support. Harry didn’t receive any letters from Sirius, but that was because he was currently back in custody and awaiting his trial. Since he saved the minister from Bellatrix’s attack, there was debate on if he was truly a Death Eater or not. When it came out that he had never received a trial all those years ago, the public became upset. To save face, the Ministry assured them that Sirius was being kept comfortable as he awaited trial. 

The only thing that worried him during his stay was his uncle. They tried to stay out of each other’s way during the summers. If they happened to cross paths, it would either create tension or end in a shouting match between the two. Harry had not been afraid that the man would hit him since he first left for Hogwarts all those years ago.

But there was something off about him that Harry couldn’t quite place. It was a feeling Harry would get every time the man walked near. Like there was something dark lurking just beneath the surface that was growing every day. It was in the silent glares the man sent, the way he gripped his cup tighter whenever he heard of any amount of kindness Dudley showed him or if he heard Hedwig making noise upstairs. 

Then, it turned into Vernon throwing his coffee mug across the room in the morning as he yelled at his wife for letting the healer into the house the day before. It turned into Dudley waking up earlier than his father so he didn’t have to see him in the mornings, or argue about his more recent behavior. It turned into his Aunt crying softly in the kitchen when she thought no one could hear her. 

Harry knew something was wrong, and for once he didn’t care. He felt that they were getting what they deserved. After all the years of abuse Harry received from them, Harry felt spiteful knowing that they received some of their own. Even if his cousin was suddenly being nice to hit, didn’t replace the years of missed meals, bruises, and cold nights that happened on his behalf. 

Three weeks into the summer, It all came to a head when his Uncle decided to stay home from work. Vernon  _ said _ it was just to stay home and spend more time with his wife. “I don’t feel comfortable knowing you’re home alone all day with a wild animal upstairs. Who knows what he could do to you.”

But Harry had a funny feeling that it was more than that, and he really didn’t want to be right. 

In the late afternoon, Harry was washing dishes for his Aunt while she cooked dinner. His Uncle watched TV in the living room, his hands gripped hard around a beer bottle so tight Harry thought it would burst. Dudley called the house and informed his mom that he was coming home in the morning because his friend Piers had gotten a new video game in and he wanted to play with him. 

The room became tense when Harry heard his Aunt’s voice tense and say “Why do you want to talk to  _ him?  _ Sweetie this is getting ridiculous. If your father-” His Aunt was silent for another moment before she huffed, looked at her nephew and silently handed him the phone. 

Harry took it with apprehension, and said into the receiver. “Hello?”

“Hey, Harry. How are you,” Dudley sounded relieved on the other end. Harry felt like he was in the twilight zone. 

“I’m well enough, I suppose.” Harry replied. Vernon turned off the TV.

“Have you eaten yet?” Dudley sounded urgent. 

“Um... “ Harry didn’t know how to answer. He heard his cousin huff on the other end of the line. 

“Ok, I’ll come home,” his cousin declared.

“What? Why?” Harry officially felt like he had fallen down the rabbit hole. His cousin had completely changed over the summer. Where was the bully who would jump at the chance to get away from his home and play video games with his best friend?

More importantly, when did he become so pathetic that  _ Dudley _ was taking pity on him. 

“I know I haven’t been the nicest to you. But i’m not  _ stupid. _ I’ve just been… you know what? No, I’ve been stupid.” Dudley took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’ve been the absolute worst. You saved my life after everything me and my parents have done to you and you didn’t even hesitate. And anyone would have to be blind to see that something happened  _ again _ at your school this year.” 

“And I know my mom doesn’t feed you when I'm not around, and you hardly eat anything at all when  _ I  _ bring you something, and I think there is something wrong with my dad, because he used to never act this way towards us and-”

“Dudley it’s fine,” Harry assured him. He didn’t know if he could take it anymore. “I’ll be fine. Go have fun with your friend. You don’t have to babysit me. I’ve dealt with worse.” 

“Yeah, but you-”

“I’m  _ fine. Thank you,  _ though. Really, Dudley.” 

Dudley sighed, and then reluctantly said “If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure, Dudley. I’ll see you-” The phone was yanked out of his hand and hung back up on the wall. Vernon Dursley stared down at his nephew.

Harry’s face turned pale. Dudley was right. There was something  _ wrong _ about his uncle. The hate Harry saw in his eyes was something different that all the times Harry saw it before. 

“Petunia, I’m going out for groceries,” His uncle announced without taking his eyes off his nephew. 

“Now? Dinner is almost ready and it’s nearly dark. I’ll go in the morning, so you don’t have to.”

“I’m taking the boy with me.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide and he took a step back just as his Uncle grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

“Vernon, no. They are watching the house, and he is supposed to stay here,” his Aunt sounded scared. “I’ll do the shopping, and I'll bring you more of your favorite beer.”

“This boy has to earn his keep, he is coming with me.” His uncle started pulling him towards the door, and Harry knew deep down that they weren’t actually going grocery shopping. 

He shouted “No! Let me go!” and earned a hard smack to his face that sent his head flying back and his glasses skew on his face. 

“Vernon! They are watching us! Please let me-” She approached her husband to appease him, but he turned around and slapped her too. Her hand went to her cheek and tears filled her eyes. 

“He eats the food we gave him, sleeps in our house, takes out clothes, and in return he poisoned our minds with this damn nonsense. My son will not turn into a fucking  _ freak  _ like this thing.” He shook Harry as he spoke. “I will not let him corrupt my family any more! Animals need to be  _ dealt  _ with when they bring disease into the home.”

Harry’s blood ran cold at his uncle's words. “ _ He’s going to kill me.”  _ Harry thought. He turned to his aunt and begged “ Get help. Call Dumbledore. He’s going to-” BAMN. His uncle punched Harry in the head and he lifted his other arm to defend himself but couldn’t stop the blows that came.

“YOU. WILL. NOT. SPEAK. ANYMORE. IN. MY. HOME.” At each word, another hit landed somewhere on him, and by the time he was finished Harry was knocked out cold.

His Aunt said nothing as his uncle grabbed thick zip ties from the kitchen cabinet to tie Harry’s hands behind his back. Nor did she say anything as she loaded his unconscious form into the back of his car. 

All the while Vernon mumbled under his breath, a crazed look in his eyes. When he peeled out of the driveway Petunia did not move from the floor for a very long time. Silent tears fell from her eyes as the pain grew on her face where he hit her and in her heart. When she finally did, it was only to grab an ice pack from the freezer and finish her husband's dinner for when he got home.

____

It was pitch black when Harry finally opened his eyes. At first, he thought that he had gone blind, but then realized after hearing the car’s engine , that he was trapped in the trunk. Harry tried to move to get into a more comfortable position, but discovered his uncle tied his hands behind his back. 

His head felt like it was splitting in two, and his chest ached where his Uncle hit him. Harry assessed his options. First he tried feeling for his wand to see if he still had it on him. No, his uncle had taken it. Next he tricked kicking out the tail light of the trunk to see where he was being taken, but when he tried he must have made too much noise because his Uncle swerved the car and started shouting at him. Unable to brace himself against the jerky movements, Harry began to feel nauseous as he rolled around. 

There was nothing he could do. It seemed like Harry always found himself in this kind of situation. He just hoped that his luck would come in handy again. 

When they finally stopped, Harry could hear his Uncle look for something in his car before opening his door to make his way to the trunk. When he did, Harry could see his Uncle pointing a gun at him. 

“Get out,” He demanded in a cold voice. 

Harry struggled to obey. He wanted to vomit as he forced himself up into a sitting position. Vernon became impatient and with his other hand, grabbed Harry by his arm, pulled him out of the trunk and shoved him to the ground. 

Taking in his surroundings, Harry couldn’t recognize where they were, not that he expected to. There was no one around in sight. There were no buildings, only endless forest behind him. His uncle pulled him to his feet, and with a gun pointed at his head, dragged him into the trees. 

“Don’t do this, they will know it was you. You won’t get away with this.” Harry tried to reason, and saw no reaction in his uncle's cold eyes. “You know this is wrong. They’ll hunt you down! You’ll put your family in danger!”

His Uncle raised the gun and hit Harry on the back of his head. The pain made Harry shut his eyes, and the nausea overtook him. He turned his head away and vomited on the ground. 

“Don’t you talk about  _ my  _ family,” Vernon growled. “The only one who is hurting them is  _ you. _ We were perfect before you were dumped on our doorstep. Your people are monsters that destroy normal happy folk like us.” 

He pulled Harry along further until he could no longer see the car sitting in the road. Where was the protection that Dumbledore promised him? Why hadn’t anyone stopped his uncle even before he was dragged out of the house? 

“Don’t do this…” Harry begged again. “You’re not yourself. You’re cursed.”

At his words, his Uncle raised his gun again except this time he aimed for a tree and pulled the trigger. Harry’s ears rang and he didn’t hear the next words his Uncle shouted at him, but he felt him shove Harry down onto the damp forest floor and kick him in the chest. 

His arms were still tied behind his back and he struggled to breathe. He could not beg for his life, words were useless on the man. He needed to fight but he didn’t know how. 

A memory popped into his head, and Harry knew what he had to do. 

_ All you have to do is ask.  _

Harry focused on the connection he shared between himself and Lord Voldemort. “ _ Help me, please. He is going to kill me.” _

Vernon stood over his nephew, lowered the gun between his eyes, and pulled the trigger. Instead of a loud bang and the instant death Harry was expecting, a large rose appeared out of the end of the gun. 

“What the fu-” Was the only thing Vernon had time to say before the trees themselves grabbed him and pulled him away, trapping him in their branches. 

Harry was surprised his scar did not alert him to the Dark Lord’s presence. He stepped out from the darkness as though he was already there and waiting. Harry felt conflicted as he realized that he was glad to see him.

“Hello, Harry.” Voldemort greeted kindly. “Out for a late night stroll are we?”

Harry wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his words. “You came… no wait.” Harry struggled to bring himself back up into a sitting position. “Did you have anything to do with this?” 

“Only a little,” Voldemort admitted. “For someone who was supposed to be so well protected, you were rather easy to get to this time. Once I found out your location. As for him,” He gestured to the red faced man trapped in the tree. The branches had wrapped themselves around his neck and choked him just enough so that he would not speak. “All I did was fan the flames that were already there. His thoughts and actions were all his own.”

“ _ Why?” _

Voldemort stepped towards Harry, and knelt down. With a snap of his fingers, Harry's hands were freed. “I wanted to prove how Dumbedore can’t, or  _ won’t _ protect you.” Voldemort took out his wand and Harry flinched. “Really, Harry. You think I would go through all of this trouble to cause you more pain? I thought we had come to an understanding in the ministry.” He waved it over Harry’s face and he felt instant relief. He no longer felt the nausea from his head injury nor the pain in his chest. Then, to Harry’s discomfort, Voldemort grabbed Harry’s left wrist where the zip ties had dug into his skin. 

“I am going to  _ fix _ you. No one will lay a hand on you but me.” With his other hand, he gently placed it over the markings it left and within moments his skin was good as new, he did the same with Harry’s other wrist. “Especially not some oversized troll of a muggle. Well, maybe not a troll. A troll still has its uses.” Voldemort’s mouth held a small smile at his own joke.

High in the tree, Vernon struggled against his bonds. Harry couldn’t tell if the man was more angry or afraid at his situation. “Are you going to kill him?”

“Do you want me to?” Voldemort asked. He held out a hand expectantly. With hesitation, Harry took it and the Dark Lord helped pull him to his feet. “It would be so easy. I could make it  _ hurt _ . I can make him pay for everything he’s done to you.”

Voldemort moved so that he was behind Harry. With one hand, he tilted Harry’s head so that he was looking at his tormentor high in the trees, the other was raised with his wand. “What do you say, Harry?”

It was so tempting to say yes. Harry could honestly say that he did not hate anymore that Vernon Dursley, but if he did agree, then it would only pile onto the list of things Harry had to be guilty about. It would make him feel more like the  _ freak _ his uncle always believed him to be. 

“I can almost hear your thoughts. Harry, this thing is beneath you.” The trees quickly lowered Vernon to the ground and before the man could get back on his feet, the ground swallowed him up to his chest. “He has tormented you far more than I ever have. He should be punished for the things he put you through.”

“I shouldn’t.” Harry responded. “It’s not right.”

“It’s not right to lock a child in a cupboard for years. It’s not right to make a child fear his own family. It’s not right that you don’t feel safe even in your own home.” Voldemort turned Harry’s head so that they were looking in each other’s eyes. “Ask, Harry. All you have to do is ask.”

Harry’s eyes were wide, uncertain. 

“We could start small. What if it were one of your friends who went through what you did. Wouldn’t you want vengeance on their behalf?” Voldemort breathed. “Ask, and I will help.”

Harry couldn’t hold back his desire any longer. “Yes. Please help me.”

Voldemort smiled, and they turned their attention to the muggle beneath their feet. “Don’t worry, I’ll take the lead. But you can suggest anything whenever you want to,” he whispered in his ear. His chest was pressed against Harry’s back, and his arm wrapped around his waist.

With a slow wave of Voldemort’s wand, the ground began crushing Vernon’s body. He struggled against the strong hold but his actions were useless. Harry could hear a loud  _ crack _ as one of his bones broke. The man could not even scream as the pressure prevented air from entering his lungs. Then, Voldemort waved his wand in the opposite direction, allowing the muggle to breathe again. 

“See? Simple.” Voldemort grinned, and Harry found his own matching. He could feel Voldemort’s magic as it moved through him and it was intoxicating. “This one used to be my favorite.” He brought his wand straight down and Vernon screamed and thrashed his head back and forth. “Not as powerful as the cruciatus. But it's also not as traceable. It’s entirely in his head, and if you used it on a decent wizard, they might be able to block it.”

Harry’s head tilted as Voldemort whispered his commentary in his ear. A sigh escaped him when Voldemort moved his arm up to Harry’s chest and squeezed. Harry brought his hands to grip Voldemort’s arm. 

“I’ll kill you!” Vernon shouted through the pain. “I’ll kill you, you little bastard! I should have thrown you in the trash when that old coot left you on our doorstep!”

“Make him stop talking. I don’t want to hear him anymore,” Harry asked, his heart racing. The dark magic around him made him feel like he was floating. “Never again.”

“As you wish.” Voldemort flicked his wand to the left and Vernon’s mouth filled with blood as his tongue rolled onto the ground. 

Harry found himself laughing, as he  _ finally _ saw the fear on his uncle’s face. 

“Good choice,” Voldemort praised. “I think you could be a natural, Harry. Anyone in your situation would be.” 

Harry felt an unwilling warmth blossom in his chest at the praise. The only other thing he considered himself a natural at was flying. “What did you want to try next,” Voldemort asked. 

Harry thought for a moment, and watched as Vernon spit more blood out of his mouth. He thought of all the terrible things the muggle did to him as a child. All the nights he felt alone, hungry, cold, and scared in his cupboard because of him. “Cold… it would get so cold in my cupboard during the winter. I never had enough to cover up with,” Harry found himself saying. And Voldemort felt so warm…

“ _ Good boy,”  _ Voldemort praised. The unwilling warmth in Harry’s chest grew. 

Ice spread along the ground where Vernon was trapped. Harry could feel it’s chill from where he stood and shivered. How he  _ hated _ being cold. “You’ve been so brave, Harry. You’ve endured so much.” Voldemort’s lips brushed Harry’s ear. The warmth of his breath ran down Harry’s neck. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Harry’s breath hitched and silent tears fell down Harry’s cheeks. 

Behind him, Voldemort never lost his smile. They waited a short while until Vernon’s shivers turned violent. “In situations like these, sometimes opposites are a good follow up.” 

Harry nodded in understanding. “Burn him.” 

The ground beneath Vernon began to glow with the heat. His scream made Harry want to cover his ears, but he stood his ground. “I hate you... “ Harry said quietly to the muggle, who couldn’t hear him. “I hate you.” At Harry’s words the flames grew and engulfed the muggle, his own magic fueling the flames the Dark Lord created. 

“ _ Yes, Harry _ ,” Voldemort hissed in praise. “ _ You’re doing beautifully. _ ”

A thought popped into Harry’s head that was sick and twisted and he knew it was just what the man deserved. “Wait.” The flames died immediately . Vernon sobbed. 

“What is it, Harry.” Still close to Harry’s ear. 

Harry hesitated, because he didn’t know how to form the words. His morals screamed at the back of his mind to stop. His need for revenge pushed him forward. “All I have to do is ask?”

“Yes,” Voldemort confirmed. “All you have to do is ask.” The muggle's pathetic cries went ignored by both of them. 

“I want him to be eaten, I want it to be slow, and I want him to  _ hurt,”  _ Harry confessed. He had thought about it before in his darkest moments. He wanted the man to die by the same gluttony that he lived by. 

Voldemort laughed. A true joyful laugh at Harry’s confession. 

Harry turned to face him. “You can do it?” It wasn’t really a question. It was more of a statement, or an assurance that he  _ would. _

“Oh, Harry.” Voldemort placed a hand on his cheek, and wiped away a tear with his thumb. “Of course, I can. You can even do it with me. Here…” Voldemort spun Harry back around so that his back was pressed against his chest again. “Place your hand over mine.” 

Harry obeyed. “Not so tight. When you use dark magic, it needs to be able to flow freely through you, fueled by your emotions. Like a river rushing downstream during a storm. It will crush any obstacle in its way… That’s it, Harry.” Voldemort’s magic began to build and Harry was reminded of the euphoric feeling he had when Voldemort was possessing him in the ministry, though it was nowhere near as powerful.

Voldemort cast the curse, and Harry’s head fell back and moaned as he felt the dark magic rush through his body. Scratching noises could be heard coming from the ground, and Vernon began thrashing as hard as he could, screaming as something began eating away at his flesh. 

They stood back and watched as the muggle failed to fight for his life. The sounds of his screams, the tearing of flesh, the smell of burning skin was forever engraved into Harry’s memory. He knew it would haunt him later, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Eventually, his struggles stopped and Harry saw a rat with unnatural yellow eyes claw its way out of the monster’s mouth. It was over. The man who destroyed Harry’s childhood was dead at his own and. He asked for it and it came true. Once again, it appeared that he was in Voldemort’s debt. 

Or at least he was righting the wrongs that he had done to him. 

“You did it. I may have cast the spell, but you’re the one who fueled it,” Voldemort’s mouth found its way to Harry’s neck and his tongue licked the skin it found there. Harry’s head rolled back and his eyes closed in bliss. “ _ This _ is what dark magic can do. It's why so many fall victim to it’s charms. This feeling…” Teeth grazed skin. Harry was so wrapped up in the euphoric  _ bliss _ the dark magic brought, he was unable to protest. 

“I have dreamed of possessing you again, Harry. I think with a little more practice, we could become something great. Something more powerful than  _ anyone _ has ever dreamed of before.” Voldemort bit down harder onto Harry’s neck, and Harry moaned again. 

“You did so good today, Harry,” Voldemort praised. “I’m proud of you.” Harry nodded in agreement.

After a moment, Voldemort paused his actions and growled. “It seems like our time is up.” His hand moved to cover Harry’s eyes, and he felt the blissful feeling vanish from him. It was like someone splashed water on his face to wake him up. 

_ What had he done? _

“Hold on tight, Harry.” That was the only warning Harry got before the feeling of being shoved through a small tube encompassed him. 

When Voldemort removed his hand over his eyes, Harry stood on the edge of the park he used to frequent in the summers. He stumbled to the ground, dizzy from the spinning he felt during apparition. “We are right at the border of the  _ wards _ Dumbledore placed. There will be a shift change in the order member watching you in a few minutes.” 

“You brought me back,” Harry noted confused. “Why?”

“Do you want me to bring you with me,” Voldemort countered, and Harry immediately shook his head. “Don’t worry, you will one day,” He chuckled. “Hurry back to the muggles, Harry. I have hidden your disappearance until now, but any longer and someone will notice.” 

Harry stood, but didn’t move away. “You did all this… just to prove that you could?”

Voldemort nodded, and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I will see you again, Harry. We can have some more fun. Don’t let that spark of creativity die just yet. I want to see that look in your eyes again. “ With those parting words, Voldemort vanished before Harry’s eyes. 

It took a few moments before Harry realized he still had to walk back to his Relative’s house. When he did arrive, he found his Aunt sitting quietly on the couch watching a show. “

“Harry, you’re back,” Her voice had no trace of emotion. “Vernon just called and told me what happened. I left dinner for you in the microwave.”

“What… happened,” Harry asked hesitantly. “Yes, he is going away on a work trip for a while and won’t be home anytime soon. You helped him get the stuff he needed for the trip. I wish he would have stayed a little while to say goodbye when he dropped you off, but you know how he is. Always taking care of his family first.”

_ “She's cursed, too.”  _ Harry realized immediately There was no way his aunt was this calm about what had happened, or would  _ ever _ leave out food for him after he stayed out too late. 

He took the food from the microwave and ate what he could. But nothing changed about his lack of appetite. It was the least of his concerns. As he emptied his plate into the trash and made his way back to his room, all he could think about was what he was going to tell Dudley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments save lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2?


End file.
